moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Enforcer
The Enforcer is a prestige assault rifle for the Assault class. It was added to Modern Combat 5 in the November 2016 update. Modern Combat 5: Blackout The Enforcer is the last weapon for the assault class, but it is debatable whether this weapon is actually the best in its class. Its most prominent feature is its in-built grenade launcher which launches the grenades that you equipped for the match. For example, if you equipped flash grenades, the Enforcer would launch those, but farther and quicker than you could throw them. The delay between throwing a grenade and firing your weapon is also shortened. This is a useful feature, but can also get you killed if you focus too much on grenade-launching instead of shooting. In a recent update, the Enforcer received an increase in hipfire accuracy, while its damage was decreased to 46 and its rate of fire was decreased by 10 RPM. This made the gun more effective at longer ranges, but decreased the close-range firepower that it originally had. As of now, the PR39 is a better close-mid range performer, and the PR will equal the Enforcer in a 1v1, thanks to its higher rate of fire and accuracy. The 2-shot kill range is around 3 meters from an opponent, which is similar to the PR. The range between 3-7 meters from an opponent is where the Enforcer has the advantage over the PR39, thanks to the fact that PR has to deal with armor to a degree, while the Enforcer does not. Against the same opponent (Shibing armor) at the same (close-mid range) distance, the Enforcer deals 33 damage per shot, while the PR39 deals 39 damage and the KOG V deals 35. This is because the Enforcer has the lowest range of the three. As shown above, even the full armor penetration cannot give the Enforcer an advantage over the PR or the KOG outside of close range combat. Like all prestige weapons, the Enforcer has full armor penetration, meaning that the bullet protection stat of armors would be negated. However, full armor penetration does not have an advantage on armors that increase the health of the user rather than the bullet protection, like Paragon or Werewolf, which increase the health cap to 130% and 125% respectively. To demonstrate this, the Enforcer deals around 56 damage per shot (with flash hider), which is enough to kill an opponent (100% health) in 2 shots regardless of their bullet protection stat, since the Enforcer completely ignores armor defenses. However, against the Werewolf or Paragon, the shots to kill becomes 3, as the opponent’s health has increased. These two armors are the only ones that increase your actual health, and they are highly recommended against Prestige weapons. (Interesting note: against the Werewolf armor, both the PR39 and the Enforcer takes 3 shots to kill. The Werewolf and Paragon armors are the only armors that can take more than 2 shots from the Enforcer, requiring 3 shots, while the PR39 takes 4 shots to kill a Paragon user. The Paragon suit is the only set of armor which the Enforcer has an advantage over the PR39 in terms of shots to kill. Also, against a set of armor with good bullet protection (Samurai or Oni), the PR deals more damage than the Enforcer at close-mid ranges, thanks to the low range of the Enforcer. Against popular armors like the Legion, both the Enforcer and PR kill in 2 shots. Stats-wise, the Enforcer features the highest damage of all assault rifles with flash hider. When both PR and Enforcer equip the flash hider, the Enforcer deals higher damage than the PR 39. It also has an impressive rate of fire, which is the third highest in the assault class. However, it has the lowest range of all assault rifles and also cannot equip a grip, meaning its accuracy is very low compared to other ARs which can all equip grips. The main advantage of the Enforcer is its full armor penetration, which is most apparent when compared to tier 1-6 weapons, which often struggle against armor. Comparing the Enforcer to the PR39(mk7), the Enforcer has full armor penetration and slightly higher damage (around 46 with flash hider compared to the PR’s 43). However, the Enforcer cannot equip a grip and the accuracy is lower than the PR39. Additionally, the Enforcer’s rate of fire and range are both lower than the PR, and it has a smaller clip size, though the Enforcer reloads much faster than the PR. The Reloading time is a huge plus factor, as the low reload time is a massive pitfall with the PR 39. The mobility of the Enforcer is also lower than the PR or the KOG V. In theory, the Enforcer should be more effective due to its full armor penetration, while the PR39 has to deal with armor defenses to a certain degree. PR kills in 2(all armors except Werewolf and Paragon), 3(Werewolf armor) or 4(Paragon user) shots depending on the armor of the opponent, while Enforcer kills in 2-3 shots depending on the opponent’s health cap (explained above). In practice to date, the Enforcer is actually more effective. However, it is harder to land shots with the Enforcer thanks to its large bullet spread and recoil meaning this is a small hit marker type weapon. Using the sight is constantly unless in very close range is very much recommended. The Holographic RDS is the best choice here. However, the higher armor penetration is actually not noticeable against any armor other than Samurai, Paragon, Werewolf and ONI meaning the PR39 will kill a common enemy faster than the Enforcer thanks to higher accuracy and RPM. This makes the Enforcer a weapon to be used in Diamond league or Platinum league where these armours commonly appear. The Enforcer vs PR39 is a worthy debate, as the PR39’s higher range, rate of fire and much higher accuracy balance out the Enforcer’s armor penetration and reload speed advantages. Generally speaking, the two weapons are neck-and-neck, and personal preference determines which you think is better. Nevertheless, both weapons are overpowered and very strong against opponents. KOG vs PR vs Enforcer: Close range (Paragon/Werewolf/ONI): Enforcer>PR>KOG Close range (other armors): PR>Enforcer>KOG Close-mid range (stronger armors): Enforcer>PR>KOG Close-mid range (weaker armors): PR>Enforcer>KOG Mid range (stronger armors): Enforcer>PR=KOG Mid range (weaker armors): KOG>PR>Enforcer Long range (stronger armors): KOG=PR>Enforcer Long range (weaker armors): KOG>PR>Enforcer As shown above, the Enforcer is most effective against armor at close-mid ranges, however its accuracy issues and low range makes it outperformed by the PR out of the mid range. However, with the PT7 Silencer, it turns into a lethal mid range to long range assault rifle. However, if you want a close to mid range assault, equip the Flash Hider. This Rifle should only be used in the Diamond league and maybe the Platinum league to combat Paragon, Werewolf, Samurai and ONI Armor. Overall, the Enforcer is a unique weapon in the assault class. Its grenade-launching ability and low shots-to-kill (2-3) is balanced by its low accuracy (both hipfire and ADS), and the shots-to-kill quickly increases to 3-5 once outside its low effective range. To put it another way, the Enforcer is a more extreme PR39, making its good stats (damage) better but making its bad stats (range) worse. Overall in Mid range, the enforcer is lethal and coupled with it's armor penetration, it will always better the PR 39. However, you must make every bullet count, otherwise you will be outgunned by the PR 39 which is it's closest competitor. If you can stand the lessened accuracy (in exchange for full armor penetration and PR39-like damage) then the Enforcer is no doubt the weapon for you. It really comes into it's own on Scramble and Construction Site, as it's mid range stopping power and grenade launching ability is very useful. However, in terms of overall practical effectiveness, weapons like the PR, KOG or Bramson are more appealing choices, as the accuracy difference can really save you when it counts. It is recommended to equip the Flash Hider (close-mid range) or PT7 Silencer (mid-long Range) along with the Extended Magazine and the Holographic RDS Sight. Pros and Cons See also Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Prestige Weapons